


Ruby Chocolate

by messytoybox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Chubstuck, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fatstuck, Forcefeeding, Hemospectrum Shift, Homestuffed, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pre-Accident Mituna, Sex Slavery, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, seadweller kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messytoybox/pseuds/messytoybox
Summary: After millennia of rebellions, the hemospecturm is finally in favor of the redder blood.  His Insufferable Sovereignty is now in charge of all Alternia. Ruling under his own ways he develops his own desires. After purchasing a slave, he begins to develop into something he wouldn't want to show in front of others.





	1. Sweets for a lost boy

Mituna looked at the list and rolled his eyes. “There’s no way in hell I am going to meet these orders.” He complained. 

He entered a dark stage. A line of varying blood types stood to the side naked and chained up. Mituna examined each one and looked at the list. “His Insufferable wants well-fed violet blood.”

He looked at the line of possible slaves.  “He’s going to be pissed if I bring him just violet blood. He can suck it up.” 

Mituna took his seat, and the bidding began. First a few blue-blooded females, next to a somewhat muscular purple blood, slave after slave.  “God is there no damn sea dwellers tonight?” 

“For our final specimen.” The Auctioneer announced. 

“This fine violet blood from the cold north Alternian sea.” The crowd awed. 

The sea dweller was reasonably tall but stick thin. His skin clings on to his bones tightly. His face was recently bruised, his eyes hidden by a mess of black curly and greasy hair. 

“Alright let’s start the bidding at 500 boon bucks.” Mituna raised his sign. 

“550?”

“650”

The price quickly went higher and higher. “2,500 boon bucks.” 

Mituna raised his sign again. Price wasn’t that much of an issue as it was coming out his emperor’s pockets.

“How about 10,000?” A voice boomed back. It was a tall, beefy brown blood. 

Mituna quickly raised his sign and yelled.”15,000”

“18,000”

“25,000”

The brown blood quickly gave up. “Alright 25,000 boon bucks going once...twice...sold to the mustard blood in the front.” 

Mituna got up from his seat and walked over. “The money?”  The slave driver asked.

Mituna quickly handed him the cash. The skate driver gave Mituna the chain connected to the sea dwellers collar. “Warning he can be a bit feisty. We got most of it beaten out of him, but some still lurk.” 

“I’ll let His Insufferable know.” 

“This is for the Emperor? Surely he wants a better-looking slave then this.” 

“He asked me to get him well-fed violet blood.” 

“ Oh… that’s rare. Yeah if I had one, I would offer you, but he’s the only violet blood I got. I have some thicker cobalt bloods if the emperor would like to take a look.” 

“Nope, he demanded a sea dweller.” 

“I see. Well, I hope His insufferable won’t have your head on a platter.” 

“Thank you. Come along Wader.”  He dragged the sea dweller behind him. 

“So I guess you heard back there. You are now The Insufferable’s slave. Please don’t do anything embarrassing listen to him. It will make this evening much easier.” 

“Yes, sir.” He mumbled. 

“Good. God, did your past owners not feed you? I am psiioniic, and I thought I was skinny. Guess I could stuff a few pieces of cake or something in your stomach. No, he could tell by your face.” Mituna sighed. 

“ I guess that famine in the ocean is having some effects. Come on let’s see what could happen.”  Mituna kept walking till he reached a vast palace. The slave looked up in awe. 

“Don’t get too excited. Just keep your head down and follow my lead.”  

Mituna kept pulling the slave till he reached a throne room. The room was lined with gold and red velvet. Down the hall stood two gold thrones. A petite and skinny man cloaked in a long red cape day in one. His feet were crossed, and he looks impatient. He stood up and began to walk down the rich red rug. His shoulders held high, his eyes staring square on Mituna. 

“What is this?” He yelled.

“ The second best option.” Mituna answered. 

“You only listened to half of my request. Are you honestly. ” 

“To be fair your Insufferableness, we both, know since you came into power the obesity rate among sea dwellers let alone, in general, has plummeted.” 

“Are you suggesting I’m starving my people?”

“ No, I’m suggesting that your options are far and few between.” 

His insufferable carefully examined the sea dweller. His hand was cupping one of the sea dweller's cheek.

“How old is he?

“10 sweeps my lord.”

“His name?”

Mituna looked at the slave.

“State your name.” 

“Eridan Ampora.” The slave said.

“Well he can talk, but that’s quite the accent you have.” His insufferable said. “Can you bring me my tape measure, Mituna? I want to see what the damage is.”

“Yes, sir.” Mituna left. 

His Insufferable walked around examining Eridan. “ I suppose you aren’t too bad. Just need a little TLC. Your face is gorgeous. Such a shame someone hit you. I’ll make sure someone cares for that wound as well as gets you a bath. I will also make sure you eat something before dinner.” 

“You aren’t angry or disappointed?” Eridan asked. 

“I am disappointed, but I guess my standards were a bit too high.  I am sure you are hungry.” 

“Yes my lord.” 

“Great. You will be fed three large meals per a day. Till this boney body is a thing of the past. “

“Yes my lord.” 

His insufferable smirked. Mituna rushed back in with an old scale and a tape measure. 

His insufferable took the tape measure and wrapped it around Eridan’s chest, waist and hips.

“32...27..35. Yeah, these numbers won’t do at all. You didn’t need to bring the scale I know he is skinny.” 

“Just thought you would like to know that number too.” 

“Scales don’t tell much except how much gravity affects your body. Mituna can you fetch Maryam to direct Eridan to his chambers, bath him and dress his wounds.”

“Yes sir.Come wader.” Mituna pulled Eridan. 

“So, that’s the emperor.” 

“Yes. Well, he seemed pleased with you. Now you are being sent to The Caregiver. Just try not to piss her off. She’s usually pretty easy going.” 

“What blood color is she?” 

“She’s a jade blood. “

Mituna stopped at one of the many rooms and knocked.  The door opened. There stood a tall and hippy jade blood. “What is it Mituna?” 

“His Insufferable want you to care for his slave. “ 

She looked down at Eridan. “I can’t believe he did it. Alright, come here sweetheart.” 

She took Eridan's chain.  “Do you have a key?” 

Mituna handed the woman a key.

“I’ll take you to your room and get you cleaned up.” She walked Eridan down the hall.

“Aren’t jade bloods supposed to be in the brooding caverns?”

“Most. The Emperor had different plans for me. I am Porrim by the way.” 

“Eridan.”  Porrim opened the door. The room was just as lavish as the throne room. The walls were lined with gold. The bed was the most beautiful thing Eridan had ever seen. He had never had a bed of his own much less one that was so massive and had so many pillows.

“This room is for me?” 

“Yes. “ she unlocked Eridan’s collar and shut the door. 

“Now I will draw a bath. You can undress.” She left to a side room. Eridan kept looking around the room astonished. He began to slowly drop his tattered pants and slip off his torn shoes.  He faces planted into the soft covers, letting the many pillows suffocate him. 

“Eridan are you ready?” 

“Yes.” Eridan got out from the pillows and walked to the side room. The air smelled of jasmine and peach. There was steam still coming from the bath. Eridan slowly let his feet dip in. The warmth felt terrific against his cool lavender skin. His fins flittered as he lowered himself in the tub. Porrim poured some warm water on his head and began to scrub his hair. 

“Is your hair naturally this curly?” Porrim asked.

“Yeah ever since I was a wiggler,” Eridan replied

“I’m jealous. Now let’s look at that eye.” Porrim examined the bruises. She got up and damped at washcloth. 

“Place this on your eye. It should take the swelling down a bit. It may not be fixed until a few weeks but, cold helps.” 

“Thank you.”  Eridan placed the cold cloth on his eye. 

“I will find you some clothes and get you something to eat. Stay in the tub for as long as you want to.” Porrim got up and left.  Eridan emerges back under the water breathing the warmth through his gills. He smiled. His home had always been cold against his skin. The thought of water being warm was utterly foreign to him. He ran his finger through his hair. It felt smooth, no tangles, no mats. Just soft, black, damp waves going through his fingers.  A door opened again.

“Eridan I have a nightshirt for you. Your meal will be ready in about 30 minutes. His Insufferable would like to see you during that meal.” 

Eridan got out of the tub. Porrim entered wrapping Eridan up in a soft red towel. 

“Your night shirt is on your bed.” 

She left again.

Eridan sat back on the bed looking at the white linen nightshirt. He draped it over his body. It hung like a wet sheet over him. Displaying his bony shoulders and stick legs. The door opened again. His Insufferable Sovereignty stood there with a cobalt blood servant wheeling in a cart overflowing with pastries. Eridan's mouth began to water. He had never seen anything like this in his whole life."Can I have one?" He asked

His Insufferable nodded as Eridan began to stuff his face with flaky dough and rich, sweet creams. He watched Eridan with delight, every little fin flicker and lick of his fingers. Kankri's heart started to race watching this scene play out in front of him. Eridan thought nothing of it. He was just happy to eat something so delicious. His pace began to slow down; his tongue was coated in sugar, his stomach started to feel a bit tight. He wiped the crumbs off his face with his sleeves. "I don't think I can eat anymore, your Insufferableness," Eridan mumbled.

"Did I say you could be done? There is a famine going on you shouldn't waste these last six pastries." His Insufferable scoffed.

Eridan nodded and slowly began to stuff the last few pastries in his mouth. His insufferable grabbed one of the delicacies and gave it a small squeeze. A bit of chocolate began to ooze out. He placed it in Eridan's mouth. Eridan slowly bit into the pastry, chocolate oozing over his mouth. He continued to eat it out of the Emperor's hand.  His Insufferable's hand was now covered in chocolate. "Lick it off." He commanded.

Eridan began to lick and suck off the chocolate off the Emperor's fingers. His tongue dancing between each finger. His Insufferable's face began to turn red hot. He used his other hand to cover his face. This slave was way better than expected.  He thought. Eridan stopped. "Is it clean enough, your Insufferableness?"

"Yes." He said reaching out to Eridan's swollen tummy. He gave it a few gentle rubs. 

"You are doing much better then I expected you to. Now get some rest we start this process over again tomorrow and possibly get you some other clothes. You can't wear those rags you came it but...You will not fit the prepared attier I had made for you."

Eridan bowed as His Insufferable left. He shut the door and took a deep breath.

"Well is he what you wanted ?" Porrim peered around the corner.

"Maryam! Don't startle me like that. He is fine. There are the obvious adjustments we need to make. Like the attire and other activities but everything else should go along according to my plan." His Insufferable said.

"Kanny, are you going to keep this a secret though? What do you think the public would say?"

"They would say I was a bonified pervert. I need to keep this a secret to maintain the image I have as well as the expectations that have been placed on my shoulders."

" That might be true but, the public would like to see you have your matesprit. They want to see you happy."

"And that is what Eridan is for. If he can do that I should be fine. However, what makes me happy is nothing for the public's eyes to see. Plus, they have more dire needs like the famine and trying to go back to "the good old days" where they had all the privilege in the world. They think a mutant can't run an empire. I can run this empire perfectly. Sure, there are caste who are starving and dealing with poverty but, I am trying my hardest to help those. I should really get some rest right now. Make sure Eridan has something to wear tomorrow. Please."

"I promise I will try and make something. Have a good rest my lord."


	2. Frosted Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's first morning.

Eridan laid under the many covers of blankets and the mountains of pillows.  ‘I am a slave’ He thought.

‘But, I could be treated worse.’ He smothered his face into one of the many pillows. Whispers could be heard.

“I can’t believe it.” A voice said.

“I have never seen one so close before.” Another one lisped. 

Eridan tossed in his bed. “Shut up! You are going to wake him you, idiot.” The first voice loudly whispered.

“Me? You are yelling.” Answered the lisping voice. Eridan opened one of his eyes to find two figures standing over his bed.  He pulled the covers over his head in surprise. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here? Where is His Insufferable?” Eridan panicked his fins flaring.

“Holy shit. People say I talk funny.” The lisping troll laughed. Eridan looked at him. He was yellow blood. His appearance looked vaguely like Mituna except his hair was shorter. 

“Your long-winded master will be coming shortly. We just happened to sneak in since the door was unlocked. “ The other troll said. Eridan looked at him. He was mutant blood just like His Insufferable but, he was slightly shorter with a round face and figure to match.

“You two really shouldn’t enter here without his permission. I think. I only have been here for one day, and I don’t want to start trouble.” Eridan said.

“It’s his dumbass fault for not locking your door. Someone could have easily taken you. If they felt like going through each fucking guard.” 

“Who are you two?” Eridan asked.

“I’m Karkat.” The mutant blood answered.

“I’m Sollux.” The mustard blood said.

“So you two live here or-” Eridan questioned.

“I do. This fucker likes to follow me around. I told him about you coming here, and he didn’t fucking believe me. Well, now the sea dick is here in all his pride and glory.” Karkat interrupted. The door opened. His Insufferable stood there with a cart filled with pancakes, waffles, and bacon. 

“How did you two get in here?” His Insufferable snapped.

“You left your prized dolphin boy’s door unlocked. Sollux didn’t believe you got a sea dweller. We will leave you two alone to do whatever gross kinky shit you want.” Karkat said pulling Sollux out of the room with him. His Insufferable shook his head and looked back at Eridan.

“I apologize for my descendant’s behavior. I hope he didn’t startle you too badly.” He said.

Eridan shook his head. “I was rather confused when I woke up to two heads looking over me while I was asleep. Is that my breakfast?”

“Of course. It’s morning, and I  am sure you are hungry. Porrim has some clothing for you to try on later in the day. As well as I have my royal activities to attend to and I want you to join me.”

“What sort of activities?”

“Well, lunch and dinner for starters. There will be extensive hearings from the people. Later a meeting with the agricultural and environmental committee. But, we have breakfast in front of us right now that you need to eat before we can do anything.” Eridan crawled out from his covers to the end of the bed. He grabbed one of the plates of pancakes and began to eat.

“Where do you get all this food despite the famine?”

“There is not much of famine on land as there is in the sea. More of your people would do a lot better on land then in the ocean.”

“Then who would deal with the horrorterrors? Surely no warmer blooded troll can handle the vast glub.”

“No, that is true.” Eridan keeps eating letting the sweet syrup drip from his chin. He grabbed another plate of a huge cinnamon roll and took a bite. The frosting was still warm. The sweet spices filled his nose. He took another bite. 

His Insufferable’s face grew hot again. Watching Eridan stuff his face with sweets made his heart race and his bulge unsheath. Eridan licked the frosting off his lips and grabbed another plate of waffles and pancakes. “Are you enjoying this? “His Insufferable asked.

“Very much. Sweets were always so expensive, so I only got to eat them rarely. But, I do enjoy them a lot.” Eridan replied.

“Well, there will always be plenty of sugar and butter for you.” His Insufferable blushed at what he just said.  He stammered a bit, trying to get his composure back. 

“Because there is plenty of those items in this palace. Besides butter and sugar will...Um…” His Insufferable was trying to say something, but his face was growing redder and redder.

“Are you alright, your Insufferableness?” Eridan worried.

“Your face is turning as red and your cloak.”

“Who? Me? Why...I need a moment.” His insufferable left the room shutting the door. He could stop thinking about Eridan’s full lips eating each sweet with delight, his beautiful violet eyes looking at him. 

“Are you alright, Kankri?” Porrim asked.

“Yes. I am fine. Eridan should be ready for his outfit shortly. He is just finishing breakfast.” Kankri answered. 

“Your face tells me another story.”

“This is my first time having a slave. There are a few emotions I didn’t expect to bubble up when caring for him. I knew these certain desires were in me. I just always assumed they were intense and very hidden. But, I can’t even say that...word. I had to dance around it like an idiot when I gave Mituna the list.”

“You get flustered way too easily. But, are you getting what you wanted?”

“Of course. Once Eridan’s body...d..develops into more traditional sea dweller frame everything will be better.”

“Here we can practice saying the word together.”

“I...I don’t know if I can.”

“Make an ‘f’ sound.”

“F”

“Good now an ‘a.’”

“A”

“Finally the ‘t.’”

“T.”

“Now put all the sounds together.”

“F..fa...faaa….fat.” Kankri stammered out his heart almost jumping out of his chest, his hands becoming clammy.

“Good. Now I will get Eridan dressed while you can sort your desires by yourself in your chambers.” Kankri nodded and walked off.

Porrim entered Eridan's room holding many shirts and pairs of pants.  "Good Morning. I assume you slept well."

Eridan nodded. "Much better than sleeping on a piece of driftwood under the dock."

"I'm glad. I made a few shirts last night and some pants.  Let's get undressed and try some of these on. His Insufferable gave me some of your measuerments but, didn't tell me your height. I hope nothing is too short on you."

"Well, there is only one way to know." Eridan got off the bed and took off his nightshirt trying on the first set of pants and shirt. The shirt hung much like the nightshirt, displaying Eridan's sickly figure. The pants, on the other hand, fit him like a glove, the violet fabric with the gold trim seemed to be a match made in heaven. 

"The pants are great Porrim. However, the shirt is a bit big."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more. I similarly made all the pants. So, they should all fit for now. The shirts we can keep for later. I think I did make one smaller shirt." She handed him a black shirt. The black shirt was styled with puffy, loose sleeves and the collar was strung up with a violet ribbon.

"Yes, this is much better Porrim thank you." He smiled. It had been a long time since Eridan had new clothes.

"No problem. I still don't know what we are going to do about shoes. I guess that's what Mituna's errand was this morning. I believe His Insufferable should be ready to meet you in the throne room. "

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes from a slight personal experience with my relationship with the word fat itself. I actually used to look it up in the dictionary when I was little and I would get so red. I am glad all of you are enjoying my first kinky ish piece.


	3. Sugar and Salted wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan has grown used to the palace and his relationship with Kankri begins to grow stronger.

Several months had gone by. Eridan’s once starved figure began to soften. He developed a small belly with round breast. His thick thighs started to caress each other as he walked. Kankri pulled out the tape measure again. “40...35...40. Much better than when you first came in but, you could be much bigger. Are you sure you are eating every meal incompletion ?” He asked.

Eridan sat back down on his bed eating some cake. “Of course, You're Insufferable. I have eaten everything down to the last crumb. I apologize if the results aren’t what you were hoping for.” Eridan’s fins drooped. 

“Seems I need to possibly be more forceful with my tactics and make sure you are eating each bite. Maybe even a little extra. “ Kankri crouched under the bed and pulled out a small trunk. He pulled out a key from his pocket and opened it. In the box were several types of restraints, a funnel attached to a tube, and various paddles. 

Eridan began to feel nervous. Was he in trouble? “Is there anything I can do to change your mind, Your Insufferable? I promise I am doing everything I can.” 

“We are just speeding up the process that’s all no reason to sound so scared.” Kankri pulled out four cuffs. 

“Feel free to tell me if these are too tight. I need you to be still for this but, I don’t want to harm you.” He put two cuffs on Eridan’s wrist and cuffed them to the top bedpost. He put the other two around Eridan’s ankles and handcuffed it to the lower bedpost.

Eridan let Kankri do this but, his heart pounded. He had to listen to his master, no matter the request. Eridan laid there in just his nightshirt. “ I realized I forgot a key component to this. I will be right back. I would say stay put but, you aren’t going anywhere.” Kankri left the room.

Eridan looked around his room.  His heart began to race. What was his master’s plan? Eridan has been a salve long enough to have done some questionable acts but, nothing like this. Being tied up was not new, but he was used to being ridden on immediately after. This idea vulnerability began to make his nook wet. He relaxed his bulge; it slithered around between his thighs. 

Kankri came back with a rather large vile. He noticed the slight violet stain under the nightshirt. “I see you are comfortable. Good.” He grabbed the funnel with the tube and placed the end of the tube in Eridan’s mouth. He began to pour the liquid in the vile into the funnel. 

“Drink,” Kankri commanded. Eridan did so. The liquid was thick, creamy and tasted like chocolate. Eridan’s fins flickered with relief. He sucked on the tube happily. 

“You are going to drink three of these with your meals from now on. I will be the one administering these. I don’t want to be out of the loop on this fun.” 

Eridan’s stomach began to feel tight. Half of the vile was empty. “You are already getting full? This is no good. Drink!” 

Eridan continued. His stomach stretched and ached. He needed to make the emperor happy. Maybe after this painful event, he would reward me.’ Eridan thought.

The vile quickly emptied. Eridan let out a few hiccups. His stomach tight and pressing his lungs. Kankri placed his hand on Eridan’s beach ball stomach and gave it a gentle massage. Eridan let out a small moan. “You did well.” Kankri smiled. “Is there anything you would like as payment?” 

Eridan blushed. “May we take a bath together?”  

“Alright.”  

Kankri unlocked Eridan’s restraints. Eridan got off the bed and began to take his nightshirt off. Kankri walked into the bathroom and began to draw a bath. He found a few dried flowers and some soaps to add to the tub.  He began to undress. Eridan peeked in. Underneath all of the layers of clothing Kankri wore was a slender frame, his hip bones barely pierced his flesh. Eridan watched and began to flush. His eyes trailed downwards to Kankri’s bulge. It was red and average length but, it was thick. “Are you ready?” Kankri asked.

Eridan nodded and got into the tub. Kakri followed after sitting behind Eridan placing his arms around his waist. “You did an excellent job. I want you to know that.” He whispered into Eridan’s ear.

“Thank you, my lord. Where did you get the recipe for that…”

“Shake? I found some of the old Empress’s journals. It’s full of recipes and other details about her relationship with her Helmsman.”

“What kind of a relationship did they have?”

“Well, she had a desire for troll flesh. She had tried about every single blood type but, she wondered if psionic trolls taste different than ones without psionic powers.”

“How did that go?”

“She never got to eat him as we all know he died from being used too much for her ship. But, she made all these recipes and such to…”Kankri’s voice began to choke.

“To? To what?”

“You ...you know.”

Eridan tilted his head. 

“She wanted him to put some extra flesh on.”

“She was trying to fatten him up?”

“How come you can say it so easy...Never mind on with the story. Obviously that as we know, today is biologically impossible with trolls with psionic powers having a supersonic speed metabolism. But, she tried stuffing him, injecting him with hormones, pills, potions, anything. But, after the rebellion she didn’t want these to be found but, I managed to find them. This is her old palace, and she kept it in a secret room.”

“I see. I was born after the rebellion, and the Signless came into power. The other sea dwellers always talk about her and how great she was.”

“She was a horrible tyrant that killed anybody and everybody.”

“But, she didn’t let her people starve. Nor did she dump trash on your land. Nor did she dump oil in the ocean and then set it ablaze.”

Kankri’s mouth dropped. “Is that’s what is going on in the ocean?”

“Sorry my lord I think I said too much.”

“No! Keep speaking, please.  My main council often keeps details about what is going on in the Alternian Ocean a secret. I wish they didn’t.”

“Well, if you want to know. I think from what some of the Elders told me; it first started off with the overfishing of the sea. Sure we do go on land and can get food but, our diet mainly consists of what’s in the ocean.  It also made it harder to feed  Gl'bgolyb. Then came the dumping of trash. We already had a problem with purple blood dumping their waste into our habitat but, this was on a much larger scale. Lots of sea dwellers got hurt or died from injuries.”

“That’s terrible. Could you give me an example if that wouldn’t bother you.”

“Well...one time I saw a pile of wiggler violet bloods suffocating from one of those soda ring things.  After that, there were the huge boats. I was on land that night and didn’t know what had happened until the next day. About 5 or 6 of your royal ships came to the ocean dumped a bunch of oil in the water. This lead to lots of violet bloods and fuschia bloods alike to pop out of the water to breathe. Then the ships fired a few cannons, and the whole ocean was on fire. Everyone who popped their head out had died. We still don’t know the whole total.”

Kankri’s expression began to change. “This needs to be investigated immediately. The Signless would not have tolerated that. I will not tolerate that. I am going to set up a meeting with my council and discuss this issue. Thank you for telling me.”

 


	4. Meeting with the Gingerbread People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri meets with his council on the Seadwellar matters

Kankri took Eridan’s hand and led him to bed. “ I will discuss this with the council tomorrow. For now get some rest I promise this injustice won’t go unpunished. “

Eridan yawned and slowly drifted to sleep. 

 

Kankri locked the door behind him and headed to his chambers. Mituna and a small group of other warm bloods were talking. “May I ask what’s going on? It’s not the time for idle gossip.” Kankri asked.

“Nothing is going on here my lord. Just talking about plans for tomorrow’s meetings.” Mituna answered. 

“I see. Well, whatever fun plans have been placed there might be a few changes. I just learned of some horrible acts of violence placed on my people, and I won’t stand for it. As a descendant of the Signless, my job is to continue his legacy of equality.” 

“We all know that part but, what exactly are you talking about?” 

“It will be discussed tomorrow. I am tired, and I need some time to think after learning about the news I just learned.” 

“Of course, my lord. Have a good rest.” 

Kankri continued walking to his chambers keeping a close eye on the group. Something seemed off to him. 

 

Kankri sat at the end of a large oval table, a group of various warm-blooded trolls gathered around.”Now rather than  the ordinary meeting where we discuss possible plans for fun festivals and other arrangements, today we are going to discuss the sea dwellers.” Kankri said. 

“Which problem with them exactly, your Insufferable ?” Mituna asked. 

“Last night I learned from an anonymous source about the overfishing problem, the littering problem and how someone used my navy to kill a vast unknown amount of sea dwellers. Why was this information kept from me? Also, would anyone like to fess up to these crimes ? “ 

The rest of the council looked at one another nervously. Then they started to laugh. Kankri stood from his chair and pounded his fist on the table. “This is not a laughing matter. These a horrible crimes are clearly targeting a certain type of troll. “ 

“Your insufferable.” A brown blood spoke up. 

“Those plans were placed long before you were in power. “ 

“Well I want those plans to be demolished and I want to start fixing it.” Kankri said. 

“My lord, those plans were placed in order to prevent their uprising and for them to revert power back to how it once was.” A tall olive blood troll replied. 

“It’s better if they are kept that way.” Mituna said.

“You knew about this too? You are my closest advisor and you lied to me.” Kankri said furiously.

“The sea dwellers are a rather violent race. Now with the fact, their population has been cut in half, and the ones that are alive aren’t on prime health. They can’t attack and act on their own desires. Their life spans have also been slowly decreasing too.” A yellow blood stated.

“ Your slave wouldn’t have happen to have told you this information?” A rust blood troll asked. 

“N-no. Like I said it was an anonomyous source.”  Kankri answered.

“Anonymous source my ass.” Mituna rolled his eyes. 

“There’s a sea dweller in the palace ? God, they are filling up your head with lies. It’s what they do. They miss the glory days of them being the pampered spoiled ones.” Another olive blood gasped. 

“ I don’t believe he...my source is lying. I was told when I was younger of soft, beautiful sea dwellers, with round cheeks and full tummies  and when I saw my source.. they looked nothing like what I was expecting.” 

“Good. It needs to be kept that way. Next time tell your  “source” to stay in their god damn lane. They should feel lucky that you are somewhat blinded to what they truly are.” Mituna said. 

The rest of the council began to stand up.

“Wait! I didn’t say you all were dismissed. This is a serious issue.” 

“Bring your source in and we will see if the problem is actually worth to solve.” 

They all left the room. Kankri let out a frustrated sigh. He slowly got up from his seat and headed to Eridan’s chamber. He didn’t want to tell Eridan what happened in there. Much less he didn’t want to believe the people working for him were hiding secrets from him. 

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Porrim was in the room , pinning various fabics on Eridan. A food cart showed that lunch was over, the only thing left was pieces of sandwhich crust and cupcake wrappers. Kankri smiles looking at Eridan. Eridan’s cheeks began to round out , a small double chin was starting to form.

“How did the meeting go?” Porrim asked.

“Terrible. I am sorry Eridan. It seems like my whole court is hiding something from me. They also seem to have very little faith in you as a source.” Kankri sighed.

“Well if it makes you happier , your insufferable. I put two inches on my waist and ate all my lunch without any problems.” 

“That’s the good news I like to hear from you. You drank all the shake too?” 

Eridan nodded. 

“Well then. You deserve a treat for dinner tonight and maybe after. How about you eat in the banquet hall with me and sleep in my chambers tonight?” 

“Are you sure that’s alright? I really should stay hidden as your slave.” 

“Nonsense. Maybe it can change some of my councils minds. They will see how pretty and good you are and then they will tell me everything. Porrim make sure he is well dressed.” 

“Of course.”

Kankri nodded then left the room. 

“Well, I guess I need to make some design changes for tonight. Quite an honor you get to sit with the rest of us. The stable boys and some of the other handmaidens who have been here for years haven’t even stepped foot. Kankri must really like you.” 

“Porrim, May I ask you something ?” 

“Of course.”

“You address his insufferable with such a familiar matter and yet he doesn’t scold you?” 

“I have been living in the palace for a very long time. He and I have just gotten very close over the sweeps.” 

“I see. Do you think he would let me?” 

“Maybe one day. He seems rather fond of you. He usually doesn’t let just anyone get this close to him.” 


	5. Chapter 5 :Let them Eat cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan joins the royal court for dinner.

Eridan was covered in gold and silky violet fabric. He entered a long, luxurious room. In the middle stood a long, dark wooden table covered by a red table runner. On top laid miles of exotics foods. His mouth began to water, fins flickering in joy. “Ah, I see you found it without any problems.” Kankri smiled looking at Eridan. 

“You can smell the food all the way from my room. What is everything? I don’t think I have ever seen some of these plants or beast on Alternia.” Eridan said in amazement looking over the long banquet table.

“Many of the items displayed here come from far off planets that are colonized. I thought this being your first dinner at the banquet table you deserve the best. Please sit next to me.” 

Many other trolls began to enter a room and started to take their seats. Kankri sat at the very end. Eridan went to sit in the chair next to Kankri. “No.” Kankri snapped. 

“You sit on the floor. Don’t worry you will still get fed.” 

Eridan nodded and sat on the cold cobblestone floor next to Kankri. A familiar face sat next to Kankri. “Is He the fucking woof beast or something?” Karkat asked. 

“No. Just because he is gaining my favoring doesn’t mean he still isn’t a slave.” 

Eridan looked at the floor his fins slightly dropped. Rust blood with curled horns handed Eridan a pitcher. “Drink your shake, and I will give you all the cake and whatever else is left over,” Kankri said. 

“Yes, you're Insufferable,” Eridan replied and began drinking from the pitcher. 

“What the fuck did you give him?” Karkat gave Kankri a quizzical look. 

“There is no reason for you to worry about it. It’s between him and I. Now, let’s eat.” Kankri commanded. 

The banquet hall filled with noise and feasting. Eridan continued drinking from the pitcher and looking around. Kankri ran his fingers through Eridan’s hair. Kankri looked at his plate of barely touched food and grabbed the gobble beast leg and slid it under the table to Eridan. Eridan’s fins flickered and he began to munch on the leg.“Kankri! You need to eat.” Porrim called out a couple of chairs down.

“So does he. I’m sure he has never had gobble beast before.” Kankri replied. 

“He ate 13 sandwiches and a dozen cupcakes for lunch.”

“He’s still small. I can barely call that a belly. “

“Did he tell you he put on two inches?” 

“Yes but that’s still not good enough. He should be putting on 5 inches, maybe more.”

“How god damn huge do you want him to get? He’s going become whale soon enough.” Karkat said looking at Eridan munching on the gobble beast leg. 

“That sounds like the perfect size for a sea dweller. Besides he is my slave, I can choose what I want to do with him. If I want my slave to get f...f.” 

Kankri face began to flush; his heart raced again. “Get f...ffa…” 

“You fucking pervert say the goddamn word for crying out loud. Fat! It’s not as perverse as a word as your feeble weird brain thinks it is.” 

“Excuse me, but I am not a pervert. Sure I have kept some of my most inner desires private and only recently felt the need to explore them. They might also be outside the typical sense of pairing rituals, but that does not make me a pervert.” 

“God when you word it like that it makes it sound worse. What are you going to do with him besides fatten him? Eat him? Make him so large he can’t move?” As Karkat began to say that. Kankris face started to match the same red and his cloak. He kept these thoughts very private and for his dancestor to be saying such things out loud nonchalantly made his heart race and palms sweat. 

“Your insufferable are you alright?” Porrim asked. 

“Yes. I need some water and some air. Excuse me. Everyone keep enjoying the meal I will be back shortly.” Kankri turned and left the banquet hall. 

Eridan peeked the last bit of meat off the gobble beast leg. “Should I go after him?” He looked at Porrim.

“No, he probably wants you to keep eating. Handmaid, can you fetch me another plate please.” The curly horned female nodded and walked quickly to another plate. She handed it to Porrim.

“Thank you.” Porrim began to pile various meats and starches on to the plate and handed it to Eridan.

“Finish that. I’m sure he will be pleased if you finish that.” 

Eridan took the plate and began to eat.

“You aren’t in on this weird fantasy are you ?” Karkat asked. 

“No. I just have been taking care of Eridan long enough to know what would make Kankri the happiest.” 

Eridan ate through the plate ravenously. The rest of the court looked at the sea dweller stuffing his face. The dish was soon empty.

“I want to try. “ Karkat grabbed another plate and began to fill it up and passed it back to Eridan. Eridan looked at the plate and began to eat again. Soon the other warm-blooded nobles began to fill their plates as they watched Eridan stuffed his face. His stomach began to feel tight against his new outfit; the skin becomes tender. His pace of eating began to slow down. His cheeks began to turn violet, gasping for air. He began to feel sick; he was surely going to burst if the warm blood kept egging him on to continue. The banquet hall doors swung open. “What’s going on here?” Kankri demanded.

“We wanted to see how much of a black hole stomach your wader had.” Mituna said.

“Only I get to feed him like this. Understood. “

“I apologized for your insufferable. I assumed after you left you would have wanted him to continue eating.” Porrim said. 

“A plate or two is fine but, I was coming back for him.” Kankri walked over to Eridan. Eridan laid on the floor holding his distended belly. Kankri kneeled down and began to rub it.

“Let’s get you to my chamber alright?” He said to Eridan softly. Eridan whimpered and nodded, slowly getting to his feet. He took Kankris hand and walked out of the banquet hall with him. He began to let out a few hiccups and moans as he followed Kankri. 

“I apologize for what happened back there. I had this evening all planned out for you being so good. I guess there will be no sweets in bed. I can see you have been pushed very far.” Eridan nodded. Kankri placed his hand back on Eridan’s stomach giving it some tender strokes. Eridan let out a small belch quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment. 

“See I wouldn’t have let you get to this point but, I’m sure you will feel better sleeping in my rocoopercoon rather than your own.” He opened a room. There stood a large rucupercoon, filled with green soper slime. Next to the rocoopercoon was a large red rectangle, covered in soft pieces of fabric and smaller plush squares stacked on top.

“What is that, your insufferable?” Eridan asked pointing to the rectangle. 

“Oh. This is a form of a rocoopercoon on earth called a bed. Would you like to try it ?” Kankri offered. Eridan walked over to the bed and sat on it hesitantly. He lightly bounced on it. 

“Would you prefer to sleep on that?” Kankri asked. Eridan nodded. He plopped his body across the pillows and smiled.

“It’s so soft. I love it!” Eridan said.

“Glad you like it.” He sat next to Eridan looking at his stomach. “What did they feed you?”

“Mainly meats.” 

“That’s no good. Meat like...is fine in small quantities for sea dwellers but it’s not what will add more flesh to you. According to the Empress's journals, sugar and butter are best for fattening up sea dwellers.” 

Eridan perked is head up. “You said it.” 

“Said What?”

“Fat. Without getting flustered.” 

“I can say it in private without feeling so...lewd, but in public, I feel so embarrassed. Like it’s not a dirty word, but I can’t help but think such dirty and sensual thoughts.” 

“I see. I guess there are worse things you could desire from me.” 

“I guess I am not your first master.” 

“No, my fifth one. As soon as I pupated, I was taken into slavery. “

“So, this is all you know?” 

“Yes, I suppose that’s the best way to put it. But, the ones who want sea dwellers only want one thing.” 

“What’s that ?” 

“A quick pail. Something that they can use to keep the old drones distracted and such. We are seen as a lustful and sexualized race. Some of that was even before the rebellion from what I have heard. It’s just a bit more of a problem now.” 

“How old were you when you first pailed? If that is way too personal of a question to ask.”

“You are my master, therefore, I must answer it. I was maybe two and a half… three sweeps.” 

“That’s so young. Your body hasn’t even begun to mature yet.” 

“Doesn’t matter to the owners. As long as you will be obedient and quite, then they will be happy.”

“I see.”

“Have you ever pailed before ?”

Kankri’s voice started to crack.

“I guess by that look on your face that’s a no. I am surprised, your insufferable. You are very handsome and you hold a lot of power.” 

“I just have declined a lot of offers. I could say I’m waiting for the right one but that would be cliche. I usually tell people I am celibate or I want to focus on the kingdom. But, I do have desires. Which I guess is a part of why you are here.”

Eridan got off the bed and sat on the ground on his knees. “I am at your command, your Sovereignty Insufferable.” 

Kankri raised his eyebrows. “You are ready for this? I mean I’m not sure exactly what to do. I have never been physical with another troll in my life. Sure that is what I would like to do with you, in this room. That’s why I invited you but, I never expected to get this far. I guess I drop my leggings and you do your specialty. That’s right, right?” 

“It’s your choice, your insufferable.” 

“I haven’t even kissed you yet. Oh lord kissing. I have never done that either. Well, I guess it’s worth a shot.” Kankri took a deep breath, he cupped Eridan’s round cheeks and puckered his lips. Their lips touched softly. Kankri stroked Eridan’s cheeks, he continued. He opened his mouth slightly letting his tongue dance in Eridan’s mouth. His hands slowly glided down to the small of Eridan’s back. 

“Wow, I need to try that more often. I guess we should do something next .” Kankri looked around the room. 

“How about your strip and I sit on the bed? That’s how this works right. Usually, paling involves some form of nudity. “

“You seem very nervous but, if you command.”

“Well I’m still unsure about the whole touching scenario but, do get undress.” 

Eridan began to drop the silky violet garment he was wearing. His figure clearly had filled out from the last time Kankri saw it. His breast was starting to bud, round hips formed around his soft tummy, and his thighs pressed fully against one another had begun to dimple and develop lavender stretch marks. Kankri’s mouth dropped as he looked at Eridan’s fuller figure, his bulge began to squirm. “You look spectacular. Not at my goal but wow the progress made.” He said in amazement.

Kankri placed his hand between his thigh trying to calm down his excited bulge. “My lord, would you like some help?” Eridan asked looking at the uncomfortable Emperor. 

Kankri lifted his hand and nodded. Eridan got on his knees and pulled down Kankri’s leggings. A thick red tentabulge was writhing around like mad. He opened his mouth and began to lick Kankri’s bulge. His hands gently grasping on to Kankri’s slender thighs, letting his mouth do all the work. Kankri’s head leaned back, his breath became soft gasp, heart racing. He kept begging for Eridan to go faster and to keep moving his tongue wildly. This was the most amount of pleasure Kankri had ever felt in his life. Eridan continued bobbing his head faster, red genetic fluid and saliva covered his face.  Kankri let out a loud moan, a large amount of red, sticky genetic materials came out of his bulge gushing into Eridan’s mouth. 

Eridan wiped his face with his arm. “Are you feeling better my lord?” He asked.

“I have never felt better in my life.” He said laying on the bed catching his breath.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6 Shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor gets put in a troubling situation.

Kankri laid in bed, his body pressed firmly against Eridans. A bright light showed through his room.   
“Good morning, Your Insuff-“Mituna called out.  
“Hush! Eridan is still sleeping.” Kankri interrupted. He petted Eridan’s rounded cheek. His fingers trailing to Eridan’s lips.   
“So, you bit the bullet and actually pailed for the first time ?” Mituna smirked.   
“We...had our own personal fun. Could you tell Porrim to bring Eridan’s breakfast in here? I think he’ll be staying in this room a lot more often.”   
“As you wish.” Mituna looked at the sleeping seadweller.   
“He shouldn’t be sleeping with you without soper. He could have killed you. I’m surprised he hasn’t turned into a violent monster.”   
“He’s not a monster. He is a troll just like you and me. “  
“Sea dwellers and purple bloods have violence running through their veins. If you want to stay alive, I would keep him in his room and stop feeding him so damn often.”   
“He looks much better with the added pounds. Besides, I doubt he has a strife specibus.”  
“He doesn’t need one to take you down, your insufferable. Just...be careful.” Mituna left the room. Kankri went back to stroking Eridan’s face, gazing at each feature. His slender fingers poking Eridan’s rounded cheeks.   
‘Why would anyone think you are dangerous?’ Kankri thought to himself. Eridan softly gasped, his eyelashes fluttering.   
“Good morning, beautiful.”Kankri smiled. Eridan stretched and let out a small yawn. He turned and snuggles into Kankri’s chest.   
“Where is breakfast?” He mumbled.   
“It will be coming shortly. Do you really think I would let you starve? After all this hard work to plump you up in the first place.”  
Eridan shook his head. His head still felt a little groggy. “Where are my glasses?” He asked.   
Kankri handed the black frames to Eridan. “You look so cute when you are asleep,” Kankri said   
“Is that another fetish of yours?” Eridan asked.   
“No just an observation. It seems every day you are becoming more beautiful.”   
“I think you mean I’m becoming fatter every day.”   
“Why not both? “ Kankri’s fingers continued to trail down Eridan’s side. His fingers lightly pressing into each roll and curve.   
“Is my size satisfying ?”   
“Not quite yet. You are getting closer though. When was the last time you could see your feet?”  
“Maybe like a month ago? My eyes are always on you or another plate I haven’t looked at my own feet.”  
The door slowly opened. There stood Porrim with the usual breakfast cart of pastries and sweets for Eridan. “Well, looks like you two had fun. Is there a certain object I need to bring in?” She smirked making eye contact with Kankri.   
“No...just the breakfast for uhh him. Please.H-he needs to eat.” Kankri stammered.   
Porrim rolled the cart next to Eridan. Eridan sat up on the bed and began to eat. “Karkat is going out to get his own seadwellar, “ said Porrim.  
“Why would he want one? He already has everything. “ Kankri questioned.  
“Maybe he’s jealous of all the fun you are having with yours.”   
“He has a matesprit back on earth. “   
“True but how often does he go to earth.”   
“Fine. I will allow it. Anything else?”   
“Your monthly address to the people needs to be done.”   
Kankri groaned looking at Eridan stuffing his face with sweets. “Can’t I just stay in bed with him ?”   
“You have been putting it off for too long. Now get dressed. I’ll tell Mituna to give the announcement in an hour and a half.”   
Kankri rolled his eyes and slowly got out of bed. “Alright, I will be ready. Thank you for delivering Eridan’s breakfast.” Porrim nodded and left the room.   
“Address to the people?” Eridan asked with a chocolate croissant in his mouth.  
“Yes. I make a monthly speech on the government, answer people’s questions and try to make the public feel good. You don’t need to worry. Just stay in bed and finish breakfast and start on lunch. “  
“Are your speeches really that long?”   
“Sometimes longer,” Kankri said while getting dressed. “Please stay in the room when I am giving the address. I usually do it on my balcony, and which I am becoming very fond of you, the public doesn’t need to know what I do behind closed doors. Understand?”   
Eridan nodded his head but felt a little confused. “I apologize you are insufferable. But, you don’t want me to show my face. Yet you want me to help you with inequality in the ocean?”   
Kankri gave him a stern look. “Best keep those pretty lips shut when asking me questions like that.”   
“I am sorry my lord.” Eridan bowed.   
Kankri draped his cloak over his shoulders. “Now, I will be back. Remember stay put and don’t make a sound.” He said headed to a door in the other side of the room.   
He opened the door and shut it behind him. Eridan sighed and finished his breakfast. His eyes trailed across the room. Hours went by. Eridan began to feel bored. His stomach rumbled. “Porrim still isn’t here with lunch?” He pouted.   
“Maybe I should ask hi...no he might get mad.” His stomach rumbled again. He looked down at his stomach and looked up at the balcony. “He should be finishing his speech soon.”  
Eridan got up and began to walk towards the door. The soft yet commanding voice could be heard beyond the glass. He grasped the golden handle and pulled it slightly open.   
“And furt-“ Kankri stopped mid-sentence. The whole kingdom was watching him as Eridan poked out the side. His face dropped, and he looked back at the crowd. He covered the microphone and glanced over his shoulder.   
“Porrim deal with him please.” He whispered sternly. Porrim rushed over to the door.   
“Is that a sea dweller?” A member of the crowd called out.   
“He wants to promote sea dweller rights while keeping one as a slave.” Another yelled out.   
“He’s probably getting tricked by him so the waders can have an uprising.” The crowd was starting to get rowdy. Kankri looked over at Mituna.   
“Deal with this. I need to deal with someone.”Kankri stormed off. Mintuna nodded and grabbed the mic.  
“Alright everyone let’s calm down. Today’s absolute address has been cut abruptly. Please go back to your hives and job. If you have any concerns or questions, please send us your letters, and we will deal with them as soon as we can.” He spoke as guards were trying to get the crowd under control and out of the central courtyard.   
Porrim rolled out the lunch cart and shut the door behind her. “I am so sorry Eridan. I lost track of time. I will speak with the Emperor. Please eat.”  
Eridan sniffles and began to stuff his face with various fried foods. His gut sank. His relationship with Kankri was going so well. The sweet and salty flavors on his tongue were the only thing calming his nerves down.   
The bedroom door swung open. Kankri was irate. “What the hell was that? I told you to stay in the roo-“   
“Kanny calm down. This is my fault. I lost track of time and did not realize it was lunch. Please do not punish him for my mistake.” Porrim places her hand on Eridan’s shoulder.  
“You will get your speech later Porrim. He disobeyed me and has been getting a bit too comfortable with me. I need to remind him of his place.”   
Eridan’s throat began to tighten. He was used to punishment from past masters but could not imagine what would happen if he disobeyed His Insufferable Sovereignty. He looked up at Kankri with sensitive eyes. “Your Insufferable. I apologize for my actions, and I deserve whatever punishment is coming to me. From this day forward I promise to know my place and to stay hidden.”  
“Porrim, no sweets for dinner he gets 5 vials and brings me my paddles.”  
“Kanny you are cruel.”  
“Did I stutter? Prepare dinner and bring me my paddles. That’s an order from your emperor.”  
“Yes, sir.”   
Kankri looked at Eridan and looked at the half-finished lunch cart. “You need to finish your lunch. Did I say you could stop eating? I’ll be back for dinner.”   
He stormed off back to his chambers. Mituna was by the door waiting for him. “Is the crowd under control?” He asked.   
“As well as they can be. What punishment are you going to give the wader?”  
“He’s getting 5 vials of the shake and some paddling.”  
Mituna raised an eyebrow. “That’s it ?”  
“Yes. He won’t be getting any sweets for dinner, and I think paddling is a fair act of discipline.”   
“He disobeyed your orders and has caused an uproar. He needs something more severe.”  
“What do you mean more severe?”  
“You two have already pailed. He needs to be truly reminded he is a slave. You need to force that power onto him.”   
“You want me to force myself on Eridan? No!”  
“He needs to learn.”  
“Even if I did that would not solve the problem. If anything that would make the problem worse. I think you also need to watch your mouth and let me choose my punishment for my own slave.”


End file.
